Kidnapped
by Xiah-sensei
Summary: SLASH WARNING-Naruto is Kidnapped by Sasuke as bait for his power hungry brother but how will Sasuke cope being alone with him? And what will Sakura do once she realizes her team-mates motives for the kidnapping? R&R, rating T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**If ANY fucked up little chicken steals this work I'll rip out your intestines and feed them to a hungry Kyuubi! I promise! - Xiah-sensei XD**

* * *

Chapter 1

Naruto sat on his bed, his head in his hands, and hummed softly to himself. It was somewhat calming and he didn't stop.

He sighed when his stomach growled uncontrollably. He stood in nothing but his forest green ANBU trousers and walked to his kitchen.

The towel around his shoulders was thrown onto the nearest chair and he reached up to his cupboard for some instant ramen. It was quick and tasty.

He poured the mix into a bowl poured some water into it and popped it into the microwave, licking his fingers clean of the tasty and unhealthy meal.

"Meow," Came a call from his window. Naruto turned to the noise and saw an orange and white cat perched on his window sill watching him intently. Naruto frowned at the creature and made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

"I'm not interested right now, kitty. Come back another time." He said absent minded prodding the microwave ovens door.

He felt soft fur against his bare arm and he turned his head toward the orange and white cat that had jumped through his window.

Naruto sighed and let the cat scramble and claw up his body until it was comfortably lying around his shoulders. Naruto noticed the slight red marks that were now appearing all up his tanned torso but didn't make any move to cover them. He didn't really care. He'd gone through a lot worse than cats' claws.

The microwave oven dinged happily and Naruto removed the steaming hot bowl of ramen. He took the bowl and cat, which was still happily lying around his shoulders, to the table, unstuck his chopsticks and began to eat contently.

The cat boldly jumped down from his shoulders, probably leaving a few more scratched up there, and began to lap up some of the tasty water in his bowl. Naruto scowled at the cat but the cat didn't seem to be fazed by it. Naruto pushed his now mostly empty bowl toward the cat and it happily sat there lapping up the remaining liquid.

Naruto turned eighteen tomorrow. He wasn't exactly looking forward to it though. He didn't make a show of his birthday. His birthday was the anniversary of the Kyuubi almost destroying the village, the anniversary of the Fourth Hokage trapping the demon fox into Naruto's infant body. He wasn't going to celebrate that.

As Naruto watched the small animal licking its ramen soaked paws he wondered what the Kyuubi did inside of him. Not having anything to destroy must be frustrating for an evil creature like the demon.

Naruto glanced at the clock on the far wall of his kitchen and his eyes widened in slight shock. It was early, very early, 3am to be precise. The clock in his kitchen was the only one in the whole apartment and Naruto's inner clock wasn't really anything to go by. All Ninja had screwed up inner clocks.

Naruto sighed and stood from his barely standing table. He walked into his living room and spread out his bamboo mat across the floor.

He laid out his scroll across the floor in front of the mat and sat down, cross legged.

He closed his eyes and pictured all of the Jutsu he could perform and that he knew. He imagined becoming Hokage and all of the things he was going to do, going to improve about the village.

He felt the soft brush of fur against his bare stomach and smiled slightly as the small bundle of fur curled up in his lap.

Naruto began to stroke the animal's fur and the cat began to purr contently. The purring was soothing against his bare stomach and it was very calming to stroke the cat whilst meditating. Who needs a mantra when you have a cat, eh?

Naruto's ear twitched slightly when he heard an almost silent thump come from just beyond the wall in front of him. The cats' ears pricked up and it raised its head at the sound.

Hmm, so I didn't imagine that sound, Naruto thought, maybe someone's outside my apartment.

Naruto opened his eyes and gently lifted the cat onto his shoulders again. The cat didn't protest but its claws did dig into his flesh when he began walking toward the door. He tensed at the cats fear. It could be sensing danger.

When he reached the door a strange chill could be felt through the air. Confused, Naruto stood close to the door and pressed his ear to it.

If it were anyone he knew then the person would know Naruto thought it was an enemy and not answer the door and they would make Naruto aware of their identity. There came a sigh from the other side of the door. Naruto knew that sigh. The slightly superior irritation that was common from his team mate. He'd heard it so many times when they were on missions together, Sasuke.

Naruto cautiously opened the door and stood back to examine his visitor. Naruto blinked, his eyes wide when he saw Iruka standing just out side his door.

He wore a very serious expression as he studied Naruto. He could've sworn he'd seen the other man blush slightly whilst noticing his bare chest but Naruto wasn't sure anymore. In fact, he was questioning he knew the man before him at all. Could Iruka have been spending more time with the young Uchiha than Naruto had realised? Could Sasuke have rubbed off on Iruka to make him sigh in exactly the same way? No. That was impossible.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at 'Iruka'. "Yes?"

Iruka smiled at Naruto but he could tell that the smile was off for Iruka. Normally, Iruka would smile at him with the affection of a father. This smile was completely different and just made Naruto more and more confused as to why Sasuke would want to look like Iruka in front of him.

"I came to see if you were alright Naruto. There's been some news about Sasuke's brother, Itachi."

Naruto tensed at the mention of Sasuke's brother. The last time they had met he'd tried to capture Naruto and kill him to get the Nine Tail's power. But Naruto noticed that when 'Iruka' said 'Itachi' it sounded as though he loathed the other man. Now, Naruto was certain that this was not Iruka.

Naruto crossed his arms over his bare chest. "What do you really want…Sasuke?"

'Iruka' narrowed his eyes at Naruto and then grabbed his bare forearms. The cat screeched loudly, jumped down from Naruto's shoulders and ran off into the apartment block's fourth floor corridor. Naruto gasped in shock as 'Iruka' pushed him back into his apartment and shut and locked the door. 'Iruka' disappeared in a puff of smoke and there, right in front of him, stood the Uchiha himself. He wore a deadly scowl on his face but his hair covered most of it. He wore the typical ANBU uniform but without the cloak and mask. Naruto and Sasuke had signed up for the ANBU black ops together and were accepted together, Sakura stayed a Jonin medical ninja but Naruto hoped that becoming an ANBU would give him a higher ranking in other ninja's eyes. That perhaps working for the ANBU would make the Council members view on him would become better than it currently was. That would mean he was one step closer to becoming Hokage.

Sasuke had grown, along with Naruto, since they were thirteen. Sasuke, however, was still taller.

"You're getting better, Naruto. I underestimated you…again." He muttered darkly.

Naruto scowled at his friend, drew a fist back behind his shoulder and punched Sasuke in the mouth.

Sasuke stumbled back a few steps and hit the door. He groaned and rubbed his jaw gently all the while glaring daggers at Naruto.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke winced at how loud he spoke. "Don't you dare impersonate Iruka just to get in my apartment, and why the hell did you lock the door?"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the arm and slammed him into the wall whilst covering his mouth with his other a hand. Sasuke brought Naruto's other arm around to his back and wrapped a hand around the blonde's wrists, sealing them with chakra. He pressed himself up against Naruto's chest so he could hardly move.

Naruto struggled against Sasuke's grip but chakra could not be broken and he couldn't get Sasuke's hand off his mouth without his fists.

Naruto wanted to spit on his friend's hand. What the hell was he doing? Why had he come? And this early in the morning?

"Naruto, there is news about Itachi." Sasuke murmured quietly.

Naruto tensed again but refused to believe anything Sasuke said. For all he knew, it could be Itachi impersonating Sasuke who had been impersonating Iruka.

Naruto groaned as his brain began to throb from too much thinking. The plot seemed to thicken, in his mind at least.

"Naruto," Sasuke began in a firm voice filled with superiority. "I need you to be quiet because people are sleeping in this apartment block and we don't want to attract any unnecessary attention, do we Naruto?"

Naruto didn't respond and Sasuke pressed him further against the wall. Naruto growled against his best friend's hand but refused to acknowledge he'd spoken. Sasuke took his hand away from his mouth, but the action was so quick that Naruto hardly felt that his head and neck area was not being invaded by one of Sasuke's hands, because the moment Naruto had sucked in air through his mouth a kunai's tip was placed at his throat. Naruto tilted his head up, attempting to get as far away from the tip of the blade as possible.

"Do we, Naruto?" Sasuke murmured again his voice deathly quiet. He pressed the knife harder against the blonde's neck.

"No." Naruto croaked out quietly.

Sasuke smirked in satisfaction and released Naruto. He slumped against the wall in his apartment's entrance hall while Sasuke walked into his living room.

Naruto clenched his fists in anger. He was confused and being confused made him angry. He just didn't understand his friend's motives for wanting to restrain him. Sure, loads of people had wanted to shut him up in the past, but none had done that before.

Naruto followed the way Sasuke had gone and stood in the doorway of his living room as he watched Sasuke play with some of his cat ornaments on a shelf. He picked one up, a black cat, and toyed with it in his hands.

"You need to explain yourself." Naruto began, his voice trembling with rage.

Sasuke put the small cat back onto its shelf and turned to his blond friend.

Sasuke turned his eyes to lock with Naruto's but quickly turned them away.

"We should discuss it over some tea. It might get us both worked up."

Naruto was about to protest loudly but Sasuke lifted the kunai in front of his face and his eyes conveyed his silent message, 'I'd like to see you try'. Naruto clenched his teeth. He'd have to do what Sasuke wanted; after all, he was unarmed and half naked so he really didn't stand much of a chance of beating him anyway. Thank Kami he was always more reasonable and compliant in the mornings.

He set about the kitchen preparing the tea as Sasuke took a seat at his dining table.

All the time he poured the boiling water into the pot he could feel Sasuke's gaze on his back, which he remembered was still bare. Naruto blushed softly but continued to prepare the tea. He brought two china cups to the table and set one in front of Sasuke. He took the steaming pot of tea to the table and suddenly remembered he'd forgotten the sugar.

Naruto turned to the cupboards and searched for the sugar. He made a little triumphant noise when he'd found it and he turned back to Sasuke to place it on the table. To Naruto's surprise Sasuke had already poured out the tea.

Naruto sat down at one end of the table while Sasuke was sitting to his right.

Sasuke held his cup in his hands and lifted it to his lips to take a sip. It was still very hot and he put the cup down straight away.

Naruto smirked when Sasuke touched his burnt tongue in disgust. Naruto sipped his tea for longer and Sasuke glanced at him.

Their eyes locked again and Naruto almost thought he saw guilt in his onyx eyes. Naruto shook his head. That was stupid. Why would Sasuke feel guilty?

"So," Naruto began sipping his tea once again. It was calming and luckily for Sasuke, Naruto didn't feel all that angry anymore. Perhaps, frustrated for being kept in the dark, but not angry. "When did you decide to lock me in my own apartment and terrorise me?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him. "I didn't terrorise you, you wouldn't shut up, dobe."

Naruto seethed at the insult but calmed down quickly after a sip of his tea. Damn, that was good stuff.

"So, what about Itachi? Is he here?" Naruto inquired taking another sip of his tea.

Sasuke almost visibly winced. "No, he's not here. But he's sent a message to the Hokage. I overheard some of the Chunin talking about it earlier today."

Ah, so that was why Sasuke came as Iruka, he probably didn't want anyone to get suspicious.

Naruto blinked his wide, blue eyes. "A message? What do you think that could be about?"

Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto. "I think I might have an idea." He murmured softly.

Naruto looked stunned. He couldn't possibly mean…? "No. That can't be right. Itachi can't still be in the Akatsuki, can he? They haven't made a move in so long."

Sasuke's eyes darkened with hatred and bloodlust. "Itachi's only goal has been to become more powerful and he believes that you will be the key to him getting that far."

Naruto shuddered at the thought. People have hated him all his life but the Akatsuki were the only ones that wanted to kill him and harness the power of the Kyuubi. That was very bad, very bad indeed.

Sasuke sighed. "You probably don't know this, but the Hokage is going to suspend you from duty for a while."

Naruto froze. "Why would the old lady do that?"

Sasuke stared intently at Naruto. He winced slightly at the gaze. "The Hokage got the letter, Naruto. That's why I think Itachi's after you. She probably wants you somewhere where she can keep an eye on you."

"Pfft, I don't need to be looked after! I can take care of myself!" Naruto exclaimed crossing his arms and scowling at the pot of tea in the middle of the table.

Whilst Naruto stared at the pot of tea it seemed to ripple slightly. Naruto's wide, blue eyes blinked at it but the tea pot still seemed to be moving of its own accord. Naruto sat up straighter in his chair and closed his eyes tightly.

"So, it's working." Sasuke's velvet voice sounded from somewhere close behind him.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto slurred. He opened his eyes only to find that almost the whole room was moving now. Swirling and twirling, a mixture of colours and textures. It made him sick. "Sasuke what's going on?"

"I put some drugs in your tea while you were getting the sugar." Sasuke murmured quietly. He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder to steady him in case he fell off the chair.

"D-drugs?" Naruto stuttered. He clamped his hands onto the table in a vain attempt to steady himself. He stood and the whole world seemed to topple upside down. Sasuke was there, behind him. He stood with his chest pressed against the blonde's back and his hands gripping the table beside Naruto's.

"D-don't touch me." Naruto stuttered trying to push back on Sasuke but the he was already losing his strength and he felt weak and his limbs felt useless.

"I don't understand, Sasuke." Naruto admitted slumping against Sasuke's sturdy form.

"My brother wants you. And if my brother wants you that means he's going to find you, and when he does he'll find me waiting for him." Sasuke muttered icily.

Naruto shuddered at the determined voice at his ear. He didn't understand how Sasuke could do this to him. How could he? Naruto thought they were friends, best friends, and now he was just going to offer him up as bait for his brother? That's just sick.

"You used to be my friend, Naruto," Sasuke murmured quietly ripping Naruto's hands from the table and curling them around his own body to steady him, and look as though they were in a strange sort of embrace. "I won't let him hurt you. I promise."

"Why should your promises mean anything to me?" Naruto spat. "You just drugged me; plan to use me as bait and you expect me to trust you? No chance."

"Regardless," Sasuke said tightening his hold on his captive making the boy whimper almost inaudibly. "I won't let him hurt you. And that's a promise, whether you are willing to accept it or not."

* * *

**Hope you like it! I enjoyed writing it so I hope people enjoy reading it... :)**

**It's always nice to hear that people want me to continue... If I get enough reviews that WANT me to continue then I'll put up the next chapter... I've already complete 3 so they'll be up quick if you want them! Just say the word!**

**- Xiah-sensei XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! The next chapter has some Sakura POV but don't worry about that too much, this does revolve around SasuNaru NOT SasuSaku or NaruSaku, I don't like Sakura THAT much!**

**Anywho, enjoy CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2

When Naruto finally opened his eyes he had to shut them again quickly. The light from the open window was too dazzling for his sleepy eyes. Keeping his eyes shut tightly, Naruto used his rubber-like arms to lift himself further up on the bed he was lying on. It was a large bed, Naruto knew. He could feel that it stretched out further than his arms could reach.

He chanced opening his eyes slightly, getting used to the brightness of the room. It was a very extravagant room. The walls were painted a very light shade of sky blue and the ceiling was a creamy white.

There was a very old fashioned lamp in the far right hand corner and a chandelier hanging above the bed. There were bedside tables standing each side of the bed, and a chest of drawers on the left hand side of the room.

Naruto groaned when the room began to spin slightly and held his head with one hand. Naruto moved out of the centre of the bed and swung his legs over the side. On the right wall stood two large window-like doors that ran from the floor to the ceiling and the doors were open letting a cool, salty breeze sweep into the room, blowing the creamy coloured curtains into the room.

Naruto stood shakily and made his way over to the open doors. The sun was hot but the breeze never stopped which meant it was a pleasant temperature in the room. He stood at the doors and his mouth fell open in shock. He was staring out over a large beach. The beach was empty and the sand was pristine and white. Like a beautiful deserted island. The water, Naruto could see, was clear and a lovely blue.

Naruto walked slowly onto the balcony and looked out further along the beach.

There was nothing, left and right. No houses, no people, no roads. He wasn't in the village any more that was for certain.

It was beautiful, everything was. He could hardly believe that he had just been kidnapped. It almost seemed like he was on holiday.

Naruto had never been to the sea before so you can imagine that this was like a personal heaven for him.

Naruto jumped from the balcony and onto the white sand of the beach. It was hot, very hot. He realised that he wasn't wearing his sandals but he didn't care. The feel of the sand between his toes was almost magical.

Naruto crouched low and scooped some sand up in his palm. He opened his fingers and let the sand slide through them, like solid grains of yellow and white water.

He laughed when he pressed his hand into the sand and it all but disappeared before his eyes. He'd never imagined that the beach could be so magical.

Naruto took off walking toward the sea. It wasn't far from the beach house.

Naruto didn't try and make a break for it. He knew that Sasuke could just pull him right back. Naruto clenched his fists in frustration. Bait, that was all he was to that man. Perfect, how could he know to trust what he said? Sasuke was much stronger now then he ever was, but will that be enough to kill Itachi?

Naruto shoved his fists into the pockets of his black ANBU combat trousers. Sasuke was stronger than him, that's certain. He couldn't escape him now. Naruto knew that Sasuke was watching him now.

Naruto's once elated mood had turned dark and he couldn't seem to gain any happiness from entering the cool white surf.

Tsunade would file a search for him, he knew, so did Sasuke. Sasuke would've taken him somewhere he knew the Hokage would never think to find him. Naruto turned his head left to right but still couldn't tell where he was. Just on some beach somewhere. No landmarks he could recognize. Nothing.

Naruto tried to think back to something that had been as painful as this situation right now but found none. No one he'd trusted like he did Sasuke had betrayed him like this before. He'd never felt anything like this and he didn't like it.

He looked down at his feet and saw a smooth, grey stone lying beside his right foot. He picked it up and hurled it into the sea with as much force as he could muster. He watched the stone fly through the air at inhuman speed until it crashed into the sea too far for Naruto to watch. He must've accidentally used some chakra in that throw. He should preserve his chakra unless he needed to fight his way out of here.

"Naruto!" Naruto stiffened at the voice. Sasuke was calling him from the balcony.

He turned slowly only to glare up at his former friend from the sea.

"Come here." He called out and turned back into the building. Sasuke was clad in full ANBU uniform today, Naruto noticed. He jumped back onto the balcony and saw Sasuke sitting on the unmade bed holding his head in his hands.

"What?" Naruto snarled.

Sasuke stood and walked toward him. Naruto had never liked the fact that Sasuke was taller and now he completely loathed it. It intimidated the blond.

Sasuke brushed past Naruto and shut the glass doors, stopping the pleasant breeze from entering.

"I need you to try and talk to the Kyuubi." Sasuke murmured from behind Naruto. Becoming extremely uncomfortable with Sasuke always very close behind him, Naruto turned and took a step back.

"Talk to the Kyuubi?" Naruto echoed in confusion.

Sasuke nodded his expression emotionless. "I need information about the ritual the Akatsuki use to extract the demon from the vessel."

Naruto's stomach churned when he said 'vessel'. Great, he thought, not only does he think I'm bait but now he's calling me 'the vessel'! What the hell next?

"Well, it's not something I can just do. I've only spoken to the Kyuubi when I nearly died."

Sasuke hummed thoughtfully glancing at Naruto. Naruto squirmed under the gaze. He didn't like that strange look in his eyes. Was he going to try and kill him just to get the information?

"Well, try and contact it and if you can't we'll have to come up with something else." Sasuke concluded and walked away to the door. He opened it to reveal a cold metal corridor beyond. Naruto cringed. So, he thought, all this is genjutsu. No wonder I didn't recognize anything. They could be anywhere for all he knew and he wouldn't know any different because all this was Sasuke's doing.

"Oh, and Naruto?" Sasuke called from the doorway pulling Naruto out of his reverie. "Don't try and escape. If you do, I'll just drag you back."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's pout and left the blond on his own again. Naruto heard a deafening clunk that must have been Sasuke locking the door.

Naruto briefly wondered where he actually was. The corridor was cold and metal but inside his little prison was beautiful and open. Why would Sasuke do that? He probably hasn't done that for himself. He is probably living in another cell somewhere down the dark corridor outside, not bothering with genjutsu.

So why make the illusion of comfort for Naruto?

Sasuke's loud foot falls could be heard along the cold, metal corridor. He was glad he'd made the illusion of comfort for Naruto. It was exactly what his old room in the Uchiha compound had looked like except he'd made it face the sea. It was a beautiful sight and even more beautiful when he watched Naruto enjoy the sand and sea. Sasuke had assumed that Naruto had never been to the beach, simply because he's never had anyone to take him on family outings. Sasuke felt slightly sorry for the boy. He'd never had a family before so would have never set foot out of the village until their first mission, and going on a mission where you could be killed at any moment didn't really sound like a very nice first outing to Sasuke. But he could see that his blond friend was enjoying his little illusion and that was enough.

He padded down the remainder of the corridor and came to an ominously lit room with a metal table dead centre. The table had four belt straps, two on each end, and a belt strap at the top to house a neck. Sasuke took in the room with an emotionless mask. Would he use this room? Would he _need_ to use this room? Would Naruto find something valuable when it came to the Kyuubi? Sasuke didn't like the thought of having to almost kill Naruto to try and get the information out of him. Normal torture wouldn't do because he would be torturing the vessel and not the demon within. No, he needed to find some way to make the Kyuubi talk without harming Naruto. He'd promised that he wouldn't let Itachi harm him, and it would be even worse if the one harming him would be Sasuke.

The room was eerily quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were coming from the lone filament light bulb that hissed and sizzled as it flickered on and off. This room had been the room that was plaguing Sasuke's mind the most. If Itachi did find them and Sasuke couldn't defeat him, would he use this room to extract the Kyuubi? Would this table be filled with Naruto's lifeless corpse the next time he saw it?

Sasuke shook his head and loosened up his stiff and tense muscles. No, he shouldn't think like that. He was stronger now. He would be able to defeat Itachi, no doubt.

He left the room and shut the metal door with a loud thud. The door made a loud clunking sound when he locked it with a stiff metal wheel. Almost unbreakable. Naruto would never be able to get out. At least, Sasuke hoped.

The door to the 'torture chamber' was situated on the left hand side of the corridor and the exit was right opposite. Sasuke turned right and left the tunnels underneath the Uchiha compound. No one else knew about these tunnels, so no one could come and rescue Naruto any time soon.

Sasuke felt a strange thrill at the thought of no one being able to find them. If no one could find them, then Naruto was trapped all alone down there. The only other person would be himself. Sasuke felt a little uneasy and anxious about that. Sasuke had kidnapped Naruto and he, himself, had to lie low so the only person he could talk to was Naruto. Just being alone with Naruto was strange but now it seemed like that would be a normal occurrence. Sasuke didn't have anything to do in the day apart from train so he'd have to spend some time with the dobe.

Sasuke smirked suddenly as a wicked thought crossed his mind. He could practise on the dobe, couldn't he? Naruto was Sasuke's prisoner so he could do whatever he wanted with him, right? Training on him wouldn't be that bad.

Sasuke walked out of the dark corridor and into the open, sunny forest of Konoha and he smirked to himself once again. No one would find them. It was only him and Naruto now. Naruto wasn't getting away until Itachi found them, which he would. At least, he hoped he would, preferably before the Hokage found him. Sasuke knew that he would be exiled if they were found and Naruto wouldn't stick up for him. Sasuke felt a little twinge in his heart when he thought of that. Naruto would abandon him. Of course he would. Sasuke had drugged him and was using him as bait for his brother. Sasuke would do the same in that situation but he couldn't help feeling disappointed that he would probably never see Naruto again after all this was over.

Sasuke paused in his tracks through the forest, completely disgusted. Since when did he care whether the idiot wanted to see him? When did he care if he stood up for him in front of the Hokage? Sasuke scoffed to himself. Such stupid emotions and thoughts were meant for women. He would never be subject to anything remotely similar to _caring_.

Sasuke continued down the path and into Konoha village centre to get some food for Naruto and himself. He wouldn't be able to come into the centre again so he'd only buy the things he hadn't stocked up on already. Kidnapping Naruto had been a very thought out plan and he'd been stocking up on food for ages. Cans, mostly, but today they could have a proper, fresh meal because this was the last time that Sasuke would set foot in the town market.

As he was strolling down the market place, his hands in his pockets and his bangs shadowing his eyes, he spotted Ichiraku. Sasuke smiled slightly and wondered if he should bring back a take away for Naruto, but shook his head at the thought of it. His smile disappeared and he walked away from the stall he had subconsciously walked toward. He couldn't possibly get Naruto's favourite ramen. That was absurd. If he did that, then when they figured out that Naruto was missing they would ask the Ichiraku owners first and he would probably say that Sasuke had bought Naruto's regular order as a take away. That would be bad. The whole mission would be for nothing.

He, instead, went into a grocery store and decided he would cook something healthy for the blond. After all, Naruto did only eat ramen; it couldn't be good for his health.

Sasuke picked some herbs and other vegetables ready for the meal. He might cook a soup. Yes, that would be acceptable. Naruto would like that, but, Sasuke thought with a small smile, he would like it even more if he bought some barbeque chicken to put in as well.

Sasuke picked up the chicken and placed it in his basket.

"Sasuke!" A female voice called from behind him. Sasuke placed his emotionless mask on and turned to his female comrade, Sakura.

"Sakura." Sasuke greeted with a polite nod. Over the years Sakura had earned his respect as a ninja. She was an elite medical nin now. She was Tsunade's right hand when it came to battle field medics.

The pink haired girl smiled warmly at her cold friend. "Have you seen Naruto? Only he was supposed to visit the hospital today."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the smaller girl. "Why would he need to visit the hospital?"

Sakura blinked and then she rubbed the back of her neck apologetically making Sasuke immediately think of Naruto. "I'm sorry Sasuke…it's kind of confidential, you know? Patient/doctor stuff. All I can say is that Tsunade and I really have to get a look at him. It's really important."

"Alright, Sakura," Sasuke muttered in a bored tone. "I'll tell him _if_ I see him."

Sakura blinked in surprise. "Aren't you cooking dinner for him?"

Sasuke's eyes widened a tad. "Why would you think that Sakura?"

She looked sheepish. "Well, I saw the barbeque chicken in your basket and Naruto loves barbeque chicken. I've never seen you buy it before though…"

Sasuke had to admit he was rather impressed with her reasoning. It was true that he'd never bought barbeque chicken in his life and he knew that it was one of Naruto's favourites. Obviously, so did she.

But Sasuke couldn't let her figure out what he had done. It would put the entire plan in jeopardy. So instead he settled for making her feel embarrassed.

"Do you normally watch me shop, Sakura?" He asked his voice becoming almost deadly as he quietened.

Sakura blushed deeply. "Um…no not at all, I just…um….notice these things." Yes, Sakura, Sasuke thought bitterly, perhaps you notice too much.

"I have to go soon, Sakura." Sasuke muttered impatiently.

"Oh, yes, of course." She replied still blushing slightly. "Do remember to tell Naruto when you see him." She finished and hurried out of the shop.

Sasuke sighed. He had noticed she'd used 'when' instead of 'if' he'd see Naruto. She obviously didn't believe him when he said he wasn't seeing Naruto later. Stupid cherry blossom saw right through his lie.

Sasuke was troubled by this when he was leaving the store with his shopping swinging happily beside his legs.

Sakura was one of Tsunade's most trusted people. She was the Hokage's star pupil and most trusted assistant medical ninja. He needed to watch out for her.

People would soon start to notice that their famous blond haired knuckle head ninja wasn't around anymore. He spotted Iruka sitting on a bench looking extremely worried. Sasuke could understand that. Iruka loved Naruto like his son and, having none of his own, treated him like one. Iruka probably saw Naruto on a daily basis when he was here in Konoha but not seeing Naruto all day looked like it was taking a bad toll on the teacher. Sasuke hardly needed to glance at him before he noticed he was there and ran over.

"Sasuke!" He called his face lighting up. "Have you seen Naruto today? I went to his apartment but it's locked and he didn't answer the door. I think something's wrong. Ichiraku hasn't seen him for two days straight now and that's probably impossible if Naruto was alright…"

Sasuke nodded. "I haven't seen him all week. Sorry."

Iruka nodded his expression turned back into a troubled frown. Sasuke hadn't realised that Naruto would be missed this quickly. He lived all alone and didn't have many major ties but he seems to have quite a lot of people who care about him. Sasuke snorted bitterly as he made his way back to the Uchiha complex. Naruto was mostly out-spoken, rude, loud, annoying, impulsive, and reckless and yet everyone loved him so much. Sasuke couldn't see why. The annoying blond would never get any better. He would never change.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy CHAPTER 2! I enjoyed writing Naruto on the beach! I could just imagine his cute little face all bright and happy about the whole thing! Kawaii!**

**I appreciate reviews as much as the next review hungry author! Thank you!**

**- Xiah-sensei XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I lied. Even though I said in my profile that I WOULDN'T be posting anymore Kidnapped or any of the other chapter stories I've got up, I lied :P :P :P**

**I'd already written this so I thought, what the hell? It's not be proof read or anything (coz I simply couldn't be bothered) So here you go, the raw material.**

**Enjoy Naruto fans!**

**- Xiah-sensei XD**

* * *

Chapter 3

The auburn leaves crunched slightly under Sakura's weight but she wasn't too annoyed. The sound was only audible to her because of her keen ninja hearing. She was tracking someone. That someone was Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura had noticed Sasuke's odd behaviour in the shop. Of course, it wouldn't appear odd to anyone else because they knew that Uchiha's were very stoic and emotionless, but there were only two people in the world who could read Sasuke even if everyone else thought he just wore an emotionless expression. An eye twitch; a curl of the mouth; his eyes widening; they were all signs of what he was thinking. Only Naruto and Sakura, herself could tell those signs in his facial expression and she had noticed his eyes grow only a millimetre in diameter at her assumption that he would be eating with Naruto. Sakura knew that Naruto and Sasuke's relationship was something completely different to hers and the boys. She'd known that and come to terms with it. She had moved on. She was currently engaged to none other than Rock Lee. There was no way that Sakura was taking his name as her own but she loved him to pieces and the thought of marrying him just put the icing on her very perfect life. Her family were close, her team were back together (even if there was the slight problem of Sai), she was a fully qualified medical nin and the right hand of the Hokage, and she had fond her soul mate. She'd thought nothing could go wrong. That was, until, she saw Sasuke today. She'd known immediately that he was hiding something from her. When he was lying his eye twitch slightly but it wasn't the same eye that would twitch when he was angry. Sakura believed that Sasuke knew exactly where Naruto was but was refusing to tell her. That made her suspicious. Sasuke had never kept a secret that involved Naruto. And why would he still hide it if he knew where Naruto was even after hearing that he needed to go to the hospital? It just didn't add up and her gut instinct had never been wrong before (well, apart from the whole 'Sasuke loves me' thing). She trusted her judgement as a Jonin medical ninja of Konoha.

And Naruto wouldn't pass up a chance to dine with the Uchiha. He was always trying to make Sasuke a better person and open up to him. Bless him.

Sakura stopped travelling along the canopy of trees to clutch her heart in pain at the mention of her cocky, blond headed friend.

Naruto was like a brother to Sakura. A little, annoying brother. It wasn't like him to miss an important appointment, and it was important.

Recently, Naruto's seal had been acting up causing either immense pain to a slight itch. It was very confusing and Sakura had had to sit through Naruto trying to hold back cries of pain while Tsunade tried to calm the burning skin of his stomach. It was very painful for her to have to watch and Sakura still hadn't forgiven Tsunade for putting her through that kind of pain. She had wanted to be there for Naruto but watching him struggle to try and keep the moans of pain from escaping it had hurt her more than she had expected. The ever strong and reckless Naruto reduced to a crying boy was very painful to watch. Kakashi had been watching from the corner of the room and Sakura had even noticed a slight crease of worry on his masked face.

Sakura shook her head and removed her palm from her heart to continue looking for clues. She didn't want to dwell on thoughts like that. They would just make her cry.

She jumped from the tree she was currently standing and glanced around at her surroundings. The forest was dense and beginning to get dark. The tree's auburn and orange leaves were turning darker by the minute, Sakura noticed. The large Oaks and slim silver birch looked slightly evil in the harsh light of the growing moon. The silver birch's glowed faintly in the light of the rising moon and their leaves became black and grey in colour. Sakura sighed when she realised that her search would have to stop for today. Tracking in the dark was almost impossible, especially when she couldn't rely on her eagle vision to seek out clues and things that shouldn't be there. She turned back toward the village but paused slightly when she heard some rustling in a tree nearby.

She crossed her arms and turned toward the noise. There, on a branch close to the ground, crouched Kakashi Hatake, once team 7's teacher. He was crouched on the branch reading the newest edition of 'Make-out Paradise'.

"What are you doing here Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked slightly annoyed that she hadn't sensed his presence sooner. Obviously she was thinking too much.

"I already told you Sakura," Kakashi said in a bored voice still glancing at the pages in the book while he jumped down from the branch and walked toward her. "Call me Kakashi. I stopped being your sensei a while ago."

Sakura sighed and relaxed her tense shoulders. "Sorry, Kakashi."

He seemed satisfied with her answer and nodded once in her direction. "What are you doing out here so late. I thought you would be with Lee. He came back from a very important mission this morning, didn't he?"

Sakura blinked in confusion and mild surprise. "How would you know that? I haven't seen you in three days. I didn't tell you."

Kakashi chuckled wearily and dropped his book to his side. "Gai decided I needed a day off so I ended up lumped with him all of yesterday."

Sakura nodded and smiled sympathetically.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head in irritation. "He's a real pain."

Sakura smiled knowingly. "Yeah, they both are."

There was a slight pause while Sakura remembered her Lee and all of his goofy ways and Kakashi tried not to remember the happy time he had yesterday. He couldn't help it though, Gai was, and always will be, the only person who truly took the time to know him for who he was, maybe apart from Iruka… but thinking about that man drove him crazy, best not.

Sakura sighed when she realised that that would be the end of the familiarity. Now it was down to business. "Why did you follow me?"

Kakashi chuckled again. "I didn't follow you. I was following Sasuke."

Sakura gasped slightly and uncrossed her arms moving quickly toward her old teacher. "You think something's wrong too?"

Kakashi nodded all ounce of humour gone from his masked expression. "I am fairly certain that Sasuke has kidnapped Naruto."

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes. "What on earth are you talking about? Sasuke kidnap Naruto? That is absurd! Why would Sasuke want to kidnap Naruto?"

Kakashi sighed and shook his head wearily. "I am not at liberty to tell you, Sakura. I'm sorry. Come back to the Hokage Tower with me and we'll try and catch Tsunade before she goes home. Perhaps she'll explain it better than I can."

The Hokage tower was eerily quiet and ominous shadows clawed themselves up the walls as each window disappeared. Sakura and Kakashi walked silently through the tower. Sakura felt cold as she ascended toward the answers to her questions. Did she really want to know why Sasuke would kidnap Naruto? It wasn't something that she would even want to think about. Sakura had thought their relationship was going so well that she had even let go of Sasuke just to see their relationship flourish, but now it seemed all of it was worthless. Could it be that Sasuke wanted to hurt Naruto in some way?

Sakura shook her head and quickened her pace to match Kakashi's.

Of course Sasuke wouldn't want to hurt Naruto. He couldn't hurt Naruto. He wasn't capable of hurting someone he cared about and he _did_ care about Naruto. That, she was sure of.

So, what other motives would Sasuke have for kidnapping Naruto? Did he want the blond all to himself? No, that wasn't like Sasuke. No, it had to have been something important for Sasuke to have been so careless about hiding the evidence. He must've been planning this for a while because Sasuke had been reverting into the Uchiha compound more and more.

But Sakura was caught and brought back to reality by a steady hand on shoulder. "It seems we caught her just in time." Kakashi said calmly looking at the double doors to the Hokage's office.

Sakura glanced at the door. Without looking Kakashi knew she was in there. Sakura sighed and wondered if she would ever become a great enough ninja to be able to do that. But more pressing matters demanded her attention.

The doors burst open with a flick of Kakashi's wrist and the Hokage was revealed sitting at her desk in complete darkness. The darkness, of course, was broken the moment the door opened.

"What do you want?" Tsunade growled from her desk.

"We have something to report. It's about Naruto." Kakashi announced calmly.

Tsunade visibly stiffened at the mention of Naruto. "What about him? What's he done now?"

"He hasn't done anything, Tsunade-sama." Sakura interjected.

"No," Kakashi agreed. "He hasn't done anything. We have a suspicion that Naruto might be being held captive by Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura started and turned her attention to her teacher. The bluntness of his statement caught her off guard but Tsunade didn't seem fazed by it.

She nodded calmly but her clenched fists revealed her anger. "I see," She murmured. Tsunade stood and rounded her desk to lean on the front of it in front of the two other ninja. "I'll give the order to search the Uchiha compound tomorrow. Sasuke is smart. If what you say is true then he would have hidden him where we never would suspect, right under our noses." She rubbed both her eyes with her finger tips and sighed. "And I'll also order a search of Naruto's apartment. Have you confirmed that he isn't there?"

Kakashi nodded. "The door is locked and Iruka said he was supposed to meet him for lunch today, which he didn't. Jariyia hasn't seen him since their training session yesterday; it's not like Naruto to miss training."

"Also," Sakura chipped in. "Naruto didn't come to his hospital appointment today. And when I went looking for him Sasuke was acting very suspicious and he lied when I asked if he was going to see Naruto later. Why would he want to kidnap Naruto though? What are his motives?"

Tsunade's blond brow crumpled. "Sakura, there's been a message from Itachi Uchiha."

Sakura's breathing stopped. Her whole body froze in shock. "Itachi Uchiha?" She breathed. That was a shock. Why would Itachi want to make a move now? It's been so long since his last attack on the village, on Sasuke, and… on Naruto. That must be it. He's coming for Naruto.

"The message was brief. He didn't go into detail." She went to her desk and opened a drawer in the side. She lifted a crumpled piece of paper and rounded the desk again. "We're coming for the Kyuubi." She read.

Sakura stiffened. The Akatsuki were coming for the Kyuubi? That could only end in ruin for the Village. Giving them the Kyuubi would mean them getting power that the village could not with hold. She winced when she remember who the Kyuubi was residing in, Naruto. That meant that if they wanted the Village unharmed they could simply hand the Kyuubi over… hand Naruto over. No wonder Tsunade looked so miserable. She obviously had a tough decision to make. She cared about Naruto too much to sacrifice him but she had a duty to protect the village from any threat.

Could they protect the village and still save Naruto? If they didn't find Naruto and Sasuke then Sasuke would have to fight all of the Akatsuki in order to protect Naruto. But in the end would Sasuke choose to avenge his family or save Naruto?

Sakura shook her head and clutched it with both her sweaty hands. How could Tsunade and Sasuke make decisions like that? And how would Naruto feel if he knew that he was the damsel in distress in this situation. None of it made sense to Sakura.

"So that's why Sasuke kidnapped Naruto," Sakura murmured to herself. "When did you get the letter?" Sakura asked as she remembered Sasuke's distant behaviour the past few weeks.

"A few days ago, why would that be important?" Tsunade asked suspiciously as Sakura's eyes widened.

If the letter only came a few days ago… could Sasuke have planned to kidnap Naruto before hearing about the letter?

"So, Tsunade-sama, Sasuke kidnapped Naruto as bait for his brother, yes?" Sakura asked hesitantly. Tsunade nodded her agreement. "And Naruto was seen yesterday so Sasuke must have heard about the letter yesterday as well."

Tsunade looked at her with a bored expression. "Listen, Sakura, it's nice to see that you are piecing it together but we already-"

Sakura held up her finger. "Hold on, Hokage-sama, I might have some information about Sasuke that might help. Just bare with me."

Tsunade glanced at Kakashi who nodded and spoke. "She knows Sasuke and Naruto better than anyone. Her information will be valuable."

Tsunade sighed and pressed her fingers to her temples as the other two ninja waited for her command. "Continue." She breathed.

Sakura nodded. "The thing is, Sasuke has been becoming more and more distant these past few weeks. He's been spending most of his time in the Uchiha compound and the only time he did spend out of it were on missions…and…" Sakura gulped down the lump in her throat. "…With Naruto."

The two elder Shinobi glanced at each other before Tsunade sighed, defeated. "We will continue this discussion tomorrow. I would like you, Kakashi," She said pointing a slender finger at the silver haired ninja. "To lead the search party in the Uchiha compound. And you, Sakura," She said switching her finger's victim to the pink haired girl. "Will lead the search of Naruto's apartment. Leave everything as you found it and report anything out of the ordinary. I know Naruto and so do you so he wouldn't have gone down without a fight. If you don't find anything that looks like a struggle then we might have another problem on our hands." She finished and inhaled deeply clapping her hands after her commands. "Go, sleep and search tomorrow. Don't worry about the decisions because that is my job. Sleep."

She dismissed the two lower ranking ninja and rounded her desk again sitting in the plush cushion.

Sakura winced when the door to her house slammed shut behind her. She made her way up to her room and opened the door silently, making sure not to wake her parents or anyone else that might be there.

She crossed her room and dropped her hip pouch and removed her now heavy and heated clothes. Shrugging into one of Lee's large sleeping shirts she moved toward her bed and folded herself into the arms of her fiancé.

"You're home late, Sakura-chan." Lee murmured quietly against her soft pink hair. "Get up to anything interesting today?"

Sakura yawned and covered her mouth. "I guess you could say that." She breathed.

Lee shifted slightly to fit her more comfortably against his body. "Would you like to tell me?" He asked in a whisper.

Sakura sighed. "I'll tell you tomorrow. I need to sleep now."

Lee nodded against her hair and smiled. "'night Sakura-chan."

"Good night, Lee." She murmured before drifting off into a fitful sleep where Naruto was fine, Sasuke wasn't being secretive, and she was married to Lee.

* * *

**Hey! So what'd you think? Hope you liked it! There's some LeeSaku because I thought Sakura deserved to be given a break from moi (coz I really hate her whining and winging)**

**I do like Sakura bashing but I don't think I will in this fic. I might be fun though so I might go Sakura bashing later :P :P :P**

**Lee loves Sakura so much :*) *sniff sniff* I just want to see him happy :)**

**- Xiah-sensei XD**


End file.
